This proposed project is to study the sequential correlates of fertility dynamics throughout the childbearing period. Socio-cultural subgroups are to be identified by the homogeneity of the members in the time-contingent process of parity progress. Attitudes, opinions, and behavioral responses related to childbearing are then to be analyzed in a dynamic perspective of the timing pattern of family building for the identified groups. The basic data for the analysis will be derived from the 1955-1970 U.S. national fertility surveys. Stochastic models for fertility dynamics and the sequential correlates of fertility will be developed for analyses of the childbearing process. Various fertility theories and hypotheses may be more precisely tested through this proposed methodology.